


sonrisa

by lyraylyra



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:00:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28897035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lyraylyra/pseuds/lyraylyra
Summary: Hajime wakes up with the sun on his skin and a smile on his face.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Kudos: 45





	sonrisa

Hajime woke up slowly, the warmth of the bed drawing him back in to sleep along with the heavy weight resting on his shoulder. He was usually a morning person but he allowed himself this small moment of peace before he would have to get up and face the world.

Eyes still closed, he could feel the slight morning summer breeze brushing against his bare skin and the sun beams that poured in from the open window warming him. But that warmth was nothing compared to the heat from the heaviness laying on top of him.

He felt Tooru shift slightly, burrowing further into the crook of his neck to escape the bright light. Hajime chuckled, a smile forming on his face. Tooru was never a morning person. He remembered having to drag his best friend’s lazy ass out of bed every morning to make it in time for morning practice.

As if hearing Hajime’s thoughts, a low grumble was emitted from Tooru’s throat, “No one should be up at this ungodly hour.” His arm swung up to firmly wrap around the front of Hajime’s shoulders, pinning him to the bed. “Stay in bed with me.”

“Hmm, I don’t feel like it.” Hajime said as he turned towards Tooru and tangled their bodies even closer together. Tilting his head down, he saw a sleepy smile grow on Tooru’s face and he couldn’t help but scoot down to press soft kisses on his face.

“More.” Tooru pulled on Hajime’s arm.

Hajime obliged.

Morning Tooru was one of his favorite sides of him. He was stripped down to his real self and was brutally honest about everything he felt.

“What are you thinking about?” Tooru brushed a thumb along Hajime’s jaw as he trailed kisses down under Tooru’s chin.

“Nothing.” Hajime nipped at one of Tooru’s sensitive spots, rewarding him with a laugh from Tooru.

“Tell me.” Tooru’s rumbly morning voice ruined the whine he was going for and Hajime could feel him pouting. Lifting himself up to be face to face with Tooru, Hajime’s eyes crinkled at the sight in front of him.  
Mussed up fluffy brown hair fell across Tooru’s forehead, not in his usual styled manner but free and bare. Tooru’s eyes, normally a warm chocolate, became melted gold under the sunlight that was making him squint. His lips were twisted in their signature pout but as Hajime stared, it melted off into a warm smile that Tooru reserved for when they were alone.

Hajime leaned in and pressed his lips on Tooru’s in a chaste kiss, “I love you.”

He rolled off the bed and dashed for the bathroom to evade Tooru as he howled, “Your morning breath sucks, Hajime!”

Hajime was brushing his teeth when he felt Tooru wrap his arms around his waist. Tooru pressed his face in Hajime’s hair and mumbled a quiet, “I love you too.”

Hajime smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic so I hope whoever reads this enjoys it!
> 
> sonrisa is probably my favorite word of all time, I love it so much!! Like it means smile in Spanish and it looks like sunrise in English and it just makes me FDJKJFSDF!!!


End file.
